gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Keroro
Keroro (ケロロ) is the main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. Keroro is a sergeant (軍曹 gunsou) and the leader of the Keroro Platoon. Character Keroro is a sergeant in the Keron Army army of Planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon (ARMPIT Platoon in the Funimation dub). His self-introduction is The Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet, Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon Leader, Sergeant Keroro (ガマ星雲第58番惑星 宇宙侵攻軍特殊先行工作部隊隊長 ケロロ軍曹 であります Gama Seiun Dai Gojuuhachiban Wakusei, Uchuu Shinkougun Tokushu Senkou Kousaku Butai Taichou, Keroro Gunsou de arimasu). Statistics His blood type is O. Kumiko Watanabe has stated that she played Keroro as someone who was about 45 years old. Keroro described himself to be a child when Nintendo started selling the Game & Watch systems, which would place him somewhere between his late 20's and early 30's. However, since Keroro knew Angol Mois since she was a young child, and was already an adult at this point, this would make Keroro at least 500 years old, though he is portrayed to be older than she is. Alternatively, he might be around the same age as Pururu (which would be around 40), since they have known each other since childhood. According to Manga Volume 25, he is 10500-years-old. His body fat percentage is 30%. He is 55.5 centimeters tall (1.8 ft) and weighs 5.555 kilograms. Appearance Keroro is an adult Keronian with green skin and a yellow star on his belly. The star insignia on his hat is red. Whenever Keroro is caught in an explosion he is seen with a large comical black afro (for comedic effect and actual headgear in some cases) which is a call to the anime's first ending sequence "Afro Sergeant". It has become a running gag throughout the series and even spans to the other members of the platoon. Later on in the series we see that Keroro's motherhas hair that closely resembles his afro in shape and color, so whether the afro is an homage to his mother or not is purely speculation. He has a talent for dress-up and disguises (if you could call it a talent), and is seen throughout the series with different wigs and costumes in attempts to impersonate character archetypes for various schemes, and even utilizes Pekoponian Suits in order to blend in outside the house. He is never seen with eyebrows (outside of comedic effect and dramatic scenarios) and (in the Funmation dub at least) has stated that he used to have them but years before he met the Pekoponians he wanted to toughen himself up so he cut them off. Childhood Long ago on Planet Keron, Giroro, Pururu, and Zeroro were the childhood "best friends" of Keroro. Keroro had a "Go to the place where one is told not to go, and enter the place where one is told not to enter" way of life, which often led the four friends on numerous, often dangerous, adventures. Inspired by his father, a famed war veteran, Keroro set his sights toward becoming a soldier. He would often wear a fake Keron star on his chest, hopeful of becoming a captain. Like many Keronian children, Keroro spent much of his youth in military school. Life with the Hinata family Keroro lurked in the Hinata household until he was discovered by Natsumi and Fuyuki, after which he was captured. With the Kero Ball, his weapon, taken from him and his army having abandoned him, Keroro easily (almost, maybe, too easily) surrendered, and immediately became Fuyuki's friend. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Keroro appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Amuro Ray/ν Gundam. [http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kadokawa_Shoten_Superstar_CrossBattle Kadokawa Shoten Superstar CrossBattle] Keroro appears as one of the playable characters. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Keroro is one of the characters from Keroro Gunsou side. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens